diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Deckard Cain - Conversation Achievement
Who Are You? Available at the start of the quest: A Shattered Crown Deckard Cain: I am the last of the Horadrim. I couldn't always claim this. In fact, if I had turned to the Horadric teachings sooner, Diablo could have been stopped before his reign of terror began. Player: You cannot believe this. Deckard: When the first signs appeared, I did nothing. I had shrugged the old tales off like they were so much fantasy, and Tristram-no, the world-has paid dearly for my arrogance. I have tried to make up for my failings. Leah and I have spent her lifetime scouring the world, collecting pieces of the Prophecy of the End Days. If I can decipher it, we will have the key to defeating the Lords of Hell. Prophecy of the End Days Available at the start of the quest: A Shattered Crown Deckard Cain: The Prophecy of the End Days is contained within the Horadric tomes I inherited from my ancestor Jered Cain. It is a warning to those who could interpret it regarding Hell's ultimate invasion of our world, written by many different people throughout history in many different lands. All known versions of the Prophecy are incomplete. I have spent a good part of the past twenty years trying to complete it. I am certain it holds the answers to defeating the Lords of Hell. Your Adopted Niece Available at the start of the quest: A Shattered Crown Player: The bond between you and Leah is strong. Deckard Cain: I do not know what my life would have been like had I not raised her. Oh, it must be difficult for Leah, following an old man on a mad search for the secrets to defeating the Lords of the Burning Hells. Heh. But though she has seen her share of mysterious things, she is still unsure of my quest. I can understand; she has never seen anything like Diablo and his brothers. Mad King Leoric Available at the start of the quest: A Shattered Crown Disappears at the start of Sword of the Stranger Player: Leoric's madness was caused by Diablo? Deckard Cain: Leoric resisted Diablo's attempts to posses him, but the effort left him weak and confused. When his son Albrecht was kidnapped to be a vessel for Diablo, it destroyed any sanity Leoric had left. Player: After Leoric was Skeleton King, what then? DC: He commanded an army of the dead deep within the cathedral, finally serving the Lord of Terror he had resisted while alive. Many adventurers tried and failed to slay the Skeleton King. It was left to Leoric's eldest son, Aidan, to finally kill the monster his father had become. The Mysterious Stranger Available at the start of the quest: Sword of the Stranger Disappears at the start of the Broken Blade *Not needed for conversation achievement. Player: This man was the falling star. Deckard Cain: No man could survive such a thing... Who are you? What are you? The Stranger: A warrior, I think... I came bearing grave news, but I cannot remember... DC: Your message might be all that can save us from impending doom. The Archangel Tyrael Available at the start of the quest: Sword of the Stranger Deckard Cain: Tyrael is the angel of Justice. He has been helping mankind for generations, though he is forbidden to do so in any direct manner. Long ago, the High Heavens and the Burning Hells made a pact as a result of the Sin War that they would not interfere in our world. Player: This deal has been broken by the demons. Can Tyrael not act? DC: The Angiris Council, the archangels that lead Heaven, almost destroyed our world once to keep the demons from spreading their corruption upon it. If Tyrael were to act directly, it would alert the Council to the demon's activities and imperil us all. The Horadrim Available at the start of the quest: The Broken Blade Deckard Cain: The Horadrim were powerful mages gathered together by the archangel Tyrael to defeat the three Prime Evils: Diablo, Mephisto and Baal. They devoted themselves fully to the destruction of the demon lords and left behind valuable tomes and teachings. Player: How did you become the last of the Horadrim? DC: My ancestor was the leader of the Horadrim, Jered Cain. When the Horadrim died out, their tomes stayed in my family. I was thrilled by the tales of the Horadrim as a little boy, but it wasn't until I returned to them as an adult that I realized they contained deeper truths. Origins of the Coven Available at the start of the quest: The Broken Blade Deckard Cain: Maghda's coven is a remnant of an ancient religion, called the Triune that worshipped the Prime Evils as gods. Player: There will always be those who will follow evil. Who do they now worship? DC: The last of the two Evils, Azmodan and Belial, remain... and if either of them are behind this coven, then our troubles are only beginning. The Worldstone Available after the end of the quest: The Broken Blade Inaccessible at the start of The Doom of Wortham. *NOTE: You can use the quest choose method to start at the beginning of Doom of Wortham, just don't talk to The Stranger, since when the quest officially starts, Deckard can't be talked to anymore. Deckard Cain: The Worldstone was an ancient artifact of immense power. It was used not only to create our world, but also to control mankind. The original humans were known as the nephalem, and their power was such that it was feared they would tip the balance in the Eternal Conflict between the High Heavens and the Burning Hells. So the Worldstone was tuned to lessen our powers, turning mankind into what we are today. But now that it has been destroyed, it is conceivable that the powers of the nephalem will reappear. Destruction of the Worldstone Available after the end of the quest: The Broken Blade Inaccessible at the start of The Doom of Wortham. Deckard Cain: Tyrael was forced to destroy the Worldstone when Baal, the Lord of Destruction, corrupted it in his attempt to control all of mankind. Player: The spirits speak of the land splitting apart. DC: It obliterated Mount Arreat, the mountain that housed it, leaving only a smoking crater in its place. And nothing has been heard from Tyrael since. Leah and Cain's Travels Available after the end of the quest: The Broken Blade Inaccessible at the start of The Doom of Wortham. *NOTE: See above for details about the last 3 convos. Player: I heard you took Leah on your searches for ancient artifacts and tomes. Wasn't that dangerous? Deckard Cain: Not as dangerous as you might think. There was a calm about the world then. Most people paid no mind to an old man and young girl, weaponless and penniless, crossing their lands. Category:Conversation achievements